


Candy

by greymarius



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Drabbles, Halloween, I don't even ship Phan someone requested it, M/M, Phan AU, six-year-old Dil Howlter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take their son, Dil, trick-or-treating on the day of Halloween. Dan, being the little sneak that he is, decides to steal half of Dil's candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask, no, I don't ship Phan, but somebody requested it on Tumblr and I wanted to put it here. (Plus it's actually quite cute.) Enjoy! <3
> 
> (this is entirely unedited, so there are bound to be mistakes.)

Dan bit his lip, trying to make sure the makeup was perfect. He shouted in triumph when he had finished, then grinned and stood up. "Phil! Come look at this!" 

Phil peeked into the bathroom, a smile spreading over his face. "Dan, you did a wonderful job!" He walked over and picked up their six-year-old son. "You ready to go trick-or-treating, Dil?" he asked. 

Dil eagerly shook his head, and Dan smiled. He kissed Phil on the cheek before grabbing his own costume off of the bathroom counter. "I need to change into mine. You go get dressed, and then we'll take our little skeleton boy out for candy." He winked at Dil, who giggled. Phil put Dil on his hip before smiling at Dan and leaving the small bathroom. Dan put on his costume and shoes before walking into Phil's room, where Phil was entertaining Dil. 

Dil was facing the other side of the room, so Dan took the chance to sneak up behind him and grab him around the waist, tickling him. Dil shrieked and started rolling around in helpless giggles. Dan picked him up and held him high into the air, grinning at his little son. Dil waved his arms around, laughing his precious little laugh as Dan spun him around. 

Once he had put Dil back on Phil's green and blue bed, he gave Phil a quick peck on the lips before standing back and looking over his costume. "You're Thor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we were matching costumes this year!" 

"It's not my fault you didn't go as Jane!" Phil said. "I think you would have looked great as Jane." 

Dan shook his head, a smirk on his face. "You know you would have looked great as Fiona," he replied. "It would have been adorable." 

"So you're saying I don't look adorable?" Phil asked, a fake look of hurt on his face. 

Dan snickered. "No, you look hot as hell. Now," he said, turning to Dil. "You wanna go get some candy?" 

Dil nodded and grabbed his bucket before jumping off of the bed and running after Dan and Phil as they left the apartment. 

Dan fixed his Shrek ears before opening up the door. Phil gave him a kiss as Dil ran off to his little group of friends. 

Dan walked over to them, then took Dil's hand. Eliza was there, and he didn't really like her. The Pancakes family had not had a good history, and it made it worse that Eliza and Dil were friends. He also didn't trust her, because she already had a boyfriend, and at age six. 

"Come on, Dil," he said softly. "If you want candy you need to actually go trick-or-treating. What house to you want to go to first?" 

Dil pointed a random house, and Dan took him over to it, Phil close behind. 

As Dil was knocking on the door, Dan took Phil's hand in his, and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Even though he was taller than Phil, he wished he was shorter. He loved resting his head on Phil's shoulder, and being even half an inch taller than him didn't really work out. He closed his eyes and waited for Dil to finish taking his candy. He opened his eyes and happened to see the old woman just staring at him. He wondered why, for a second, but then realized because Shrek was holding hands with the god Thor. He laughed, making Phil smile, then took Dil's hand and they walked down the street, getting candy from each house. 

As they were heading back, Dan decided to play a little game. It was called "Get As Many Pieces of Candy From Dil as You Can Without Him Noticing." He offered to hold his son's bucket, then snuck three pieces out and into his pocket, then gave it to Phil, who did the same thing. 

Dil demanded his bucket back, and Phil gave it to him, a small smile on his face. When Dil turned his head, Dan grabbed a piece, handed it to Phil, then took another one and stuffed it into his pocket. 

They entered their home again, and Dan and Phil took Dil to get ready for bed. As they were helping him into his pajamas, Dan grabbed several more pieces of candy and snuck them into his bag, where he had put the others. 

"Can I have some candy now?" Dil asked, his brown hair all ruffled. 

Phil giggled as Dan nodded, and Dil ran over to his bucket, but when he looked inside, all that was left were four pieces. When Dil looked at Dan, he put his hands up. "I didn't take a piece," he said. "It was probably Phil." 

"What?" Phil exclaimed, then laughed nervously. "I didn't take your candy! I don't even like...um...candy," he said slowly. Dan smirked at the little lie, and Dil turned around to Dan. 

"I know you took it, Daddy!" he cried in his high pitched voice. 

Dan rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face. He gave Dil back some of his candy, but kept some of it in stock for him and Phil to share later that night. 

When Dil was tucked in bed, Dan was cuddled up in Phil's arms while scrolling through Tumblr. Phil was reading, but he looked up every time Dan laughed at a meme, or something funny or sad appeared on his dashboard. 

Dan closed his computer after about an hour. He grabbed his bag and took out several pieces of candy, snickering as he unwrapped one. He handed it to Phil, who took a bite out of it. Dan grabbed his own piece and rested his head in Phil's lap. 

"I had fun today," he said. 

He looked up to see Phil grinning down at him. "I did, too," he replied. "I can't wait until next Halloween." He bent down and gave Dan a peck on the lips and Dan smiled before drifting off to sleep, Phil's arms wrapped around him.


End file.
